


Brad Dourif Preferences

by casstayinmyass



Category: Halloween - Rob Zombie, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Preferences, Smut, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Just a tumblr dump of all my Brad Dourif/characters "would includes".





	1. Sheriff Brackett Comforting You Would Include

  * You have a bad day, and Brackett immediately knows
  * He’s at your side, giving you some tea and asking if you wanna talk about it
  * “What’s going on, sweetie? Sweetie, I’m here. I’m here if you wanna tell me, you know that.”
  * If you need space, he makes sure to give it to you, only checking in once and a while
  * If you’re crying, he’ll come hold you and whisper all sorts of gentle encouragement in your ear
  * “I’m here, honey. I’m here. It’s all gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be fine.”
  * He’ll call you from work to see if you’re feeling better
  * He’ll cook/bake you something to cheer you up, and it’ll taste really good
  * Just feeling his arms around you, holding you tight, his facial hair scratching against your head as he plops his chin on top of you and tells you not to worry
  * If you’re really anxious, he’ll read to you for hours, and his soft, gravelly voice will calm you
  * Lots of cuddles. He’s a cuddle master




	2. Sheriff Brackett Flirting With You Would Include

  * You work at the local bakery, “Haddonfield’s Heart”
  * The Sheriff comes in every morning for his favorite of what you make– glazed cinnamon rolls, or “sticky buns” as he calls them
  * Whenever he sees you, he gets all blushy, stumbling over his words and asking for his usual
  * You grab him a black coffee and a sticky bun, grinning. You have a crush on him too
  * Each time he comes in, he gets a little smoother. He compliments you, tells you how pretty your eyes look with the colour of your apron. He never takes it further tho, since he thinks because of his age he comes off as  “creepy”
  * You two now sometimes talk tho until he gets a call or you have to bake some more of something, forgetting your jobs in each other’s company
  * His daughter, Annie, knows what’s up
  * “You want some eggs?” “No, think I’m gonna go get me one of them sticky buns.” “Great, dad. 500 calories of sugar.” “I know it. I know it.” “You only go to that damn bakery for the girl who works there.”
  * He denies it, but it’s no use
  * One day you had a bit of a scare with someone trying to rob the bakery, and go into the station to report it. Brackett is like 😤😤back😤😤the fuck😤😤😤up😤😤😤only maximum security on this case🔫🔫🔫⚔️
  * Everyone he works with there also knows what’s up after Protective Mode™️ is activated
  * Then he finally makes the step
  * He comes in, and asks if you wanna catch a movie or just go for a drive in his car. You immediately say yes, which boosts his confidence x10
  * You ask teasingly if you’d have to ride in the back like you’re being arrested… he tells you no, he wants you right where he can get to you. 😏



**Bonus** :

When Michael Myers comes to town, you’re the first one he thinks of getting to safety (after his daughter)


	3. Sheriff Brackett and Dr. Loomis Fighting Over You Would Include

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Malcolm McDowell :p

  * So Brackett is your main daddy, since you grew up in Haddonfield and you’ve been seeing him for just over a year now
  * But then this charming mf in the form of Dr. Loomis comes into town talking about an escaped killer, and you’re like 👀
  * The first time Loomis notices you, he pulls his sunglasses down to look at you over them like dammmmn
  * Brackett is still your #1 tho, like he’d do anything for you and you’d do anything for him
  * But you can’t help but tease him, thinking of how fun it would be to have the two sexy older guys fighting over you
  * You’d tell Brackett about how hot you think Loomis is. He’d be stunned and more than a little vocal about how this was not a Good Idea
  * “Put plainly hun, he’s a raging asshole!”
  * You see Loomis one day on your way down the street to babysit, and you tell him Brackett doesn’t like him
  * “…he called me a raging asshole, didn’t he? The bloody tosser.”
  * Loomis trying to talk to you and Brackett having none of it, always interjecting/talking over him/telling him you’re busy
  * Actually one day you were talking to Loomis by the side of the road, and he was asking what you do, what you study, etc etc (“So, darling… I’ve got to know what you do.”) and Sheriff Brackett pulls over in his fucking cop car and honks so long, loudly, and obnoxiously that Loomis has to shut up and glare over
  * “Oh, sorry doctor, didn’t see you there. y/n, need a ride, sweetie?”
  * Actually they both talk over each other when they’re talking to you at the same time
  * You visit the police station one evening to find Loomis there discussing that Myers guy with Brackett, and you end up chatting with them both
  * Loomis is like, “What are you doing tomorrow night, love?” Brackett is, as usual, having none of it. “Tomorrow night is our movie night, kindly fuck off.” “Yes, but isn’t that frightfully boring? I mean, wouldn’t you like to–” “She would NOT–” “Asking her, you wanker!” “Did you just call me a wanker in my own office?! DiD yOu–”
  * Sex with Brackett gets reeeally athletic and rougher than usual, and you have to blame it on jealousy. He denies this vehemently tho
  * “It must be the moon cycle, sweetheart.”
  * “Really? Are you a fucking werewolf?”
  * Seriously tho, whenever you have an encounter with Loomis and Brackett catches a glimpse of his eyes taking you in, he fucks you hard right after
  * It’s super hot
  * Loomis asks if you want to come over to the motel he’s staying in. He says to “bring your Sheriff– let him watch me steal his little girl.”




End file.
